What Could of Been
by HP fan not the sauce the book
Summary: Fred never died and He and Hermione fall in love. I suck at summaries.


"Harry" I screamed as the body of my best friend fell to the ground with a thud. My other best friend Ron Weasley Held me back as lunged forward, not sure whether to go to my friend's body or face the man who killed him.

I snapped.

"You filthy bastard!" I screamed at Voldemort, the man who had killed my best friend, as tears ran not and heavy down my face like a waterfall. "You think killing innocent people before their time is fun?" I screamed in rage. "You bastard" I finished with a whisper. The Grand Hall was silent as they waited for Voldemort to speak or kill me. "Hermione Granger. I thought you were the smartest witch of your age? But maybe you aren't." He stated as I felt my blood boil. "I presume you are talking about muggles? Well let me explain. Like squibs, muggles are underdeveloped wizards with no magic ability and they are a complete waste of space. They should hide from us, not us from them! They should serve us." He called out taunting me. He knew my parents were muggles. "Wasn't your dad a muggle tom? Does that make you underdeveloped?" I questioned with a smirk on my face as I heard several sharp intakes of breath." You stupid mudblood girl, do you not understand that I am superior?" He screamed and tortured me with the cruciatus curse. I screamed in agony as I felt my muscles tighten and my body fall into deep agony. When he lifted the curse I slowly got to my feet and saw Neville pick up the sword of Gryffindor and position himself behind Voldemort. " Behind you" I whispered as Neville thrust the sword of Gryffindor deep into Voldemort.

I ran to Harry's body and desperately tried to revive him. "Harry, Harry" I screamed as his lifeless body remained just that, lifeless. " For gods sake wake up! Please just wake up! I am sorry I didn't give you the answers to homework and that I refused let you take me flying. If you wake up I will let you take me flying, Please just wake up." I sobbed into his chest. I looked up and saw that Fred had his arm around me and was pulling me away as the other Weasleys crowded around me and Harry's body was taken away.

"I need to go help in the Hospital wing." I stated with determination even though I was crumbling inside. " You don't know anything about healing!" Mrs. Weasley cried" and anyway shouldn't you stay with us?" I smiled "Mrs. Weasley I had to look after Harry and Ron for 7 years when they were to stubborn to go to Madame Pomfrey, I can help. As to your second question Mrs. Weasley, Yes. I am sad that my best friend is dead, but Harry wouldn't want us to sit around and mourning, he wants us to help restore and heal the wizarding world and that is what I am going to go and do." Suddenly a voice from behind me spoke "Well said Hermione" I smirked " Thanks Fred! See you all later at the burrow?" Mrs. Weasley gave a swift nod of approval.

I hastened to the Infirmary and rushed to Madame Pomfrey "Who can I help?" I rambled all of the words jumbling together as they slid out of my mouth "Anyone! Ask what's wrong and find a solution FAST!" she screamed whilst running over to someone who was bleeding profusely. I went to the nearest bed and whispered, "What is wrong?" The man managed to whisper "Sectumsempra" before passing out. I felt my fist clench and then I started to heal the wounds with essence of Dittany and a muggle item called 'Sudocream' that my mother uses.

After about 2 hours the Weasleys came and dragged me away insisting that I needed to eat and sleep and rest. I went to the kitchens and found that I would not be dining alone. Fred was also there. "Hi" I whispered so softly that I thought he wouldn't hear me. Apparently he did as he turned around and enveloped me into a big hug. "Are you all right?" he spoke softly. I nodded not trusting myself to not bust out into tears. "Sometimes when you loses someone you learn to appreciate them better." Fred said whilst he stroked my hair " Its okay to cry, Hermione, you don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me." So I open the floodgates. Maybe everything would be ok.

19 Years Later


End file.
